


【莫福】荷尔蒙

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP。只是一辆车。BBCSherlock同人。Moriarty/Sherlock斜线有意义。





	【莫福】荷尔蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 此文献予咕嘟东太太，感谢产的那么多莫福粮。祝太太10.8生日快乐！
> 
> LOFTER搬文存档。欢迎勾搭。

【莫福】荷尔蒙

 

此文献予咕嘟东太太，感谢产的那么多莫福粮。祝太太生日快乐！

 

一种危险的味道在弥漫。带着刺激神经的怪诞疯狂。

那是Moriarty的味道。

别人或许毫无感觉，但是Sherlock一下子就发现了。

Sherlock一直不知道如何去看待Moriarty，尽管他们已经交锋数次。

Moriarty怪异、疯狂，带着比他更明显的反社会人格。

极致的黑暗，极致的疯狂。

这种纯粹的感觉，其实很有吸引力。

 

“不请我喝杯咖啡吗？”温热的呼吸喷在耳廓上，带来的麻痒感直颤心房。

“我以为你知道这里是卧室。”Sherlock不动声色地回答。心里计算着John回来的时间。

“不用等那位医生了。”Moriarty转到了他眼前，几近要贴上他的脸。那双大大的眸子几乎是撞入他的眼里。深褐色的瞳孔染着黑暗的色泽，好似要将他吞噬。“他被一个美人绊住了脚，估计得很晚回来了。”Moriarty忽然轻笑道，“说真的，你不觉得你们两个人在一起的时间有点多吗？彼此几乎没有私生活。”

“我现在不就和你在一起吗？”不肯在言语上吃亏的侦探利落地反击。

Moriarty爆发出了一声大笑，极高的音调让Sherlock忍不住皱起了眉。

“说的太好了，Sherlock。我真是越来越喜欢你了。”

Sherlock面不改色：“你或许得控制一下苯基乙胺。”

“不，我现在产生的应该是多巴胺。”Moriarty看向那个永远一副冷静表情的侦探，深褐色的眸子里浮上欲望，“我想，我的去甲肾上腺素可能有点多了。”

这句话听起来可不是很妙。

下一秒，Sherlock就被对方压在了床上。

 

Sherlock不知道为什么最后会变成这样，也许就是那个去甲肾上腺素搞得鬼。

就当是一场放纵。允许他沉沦黑暗。

Moriarty那张花言巧语的嘴覆上了侦探的薄唇，曾经互相攻讦的两个人吻在一起，那么奇妙，那么不可思议。

Sherlock觉得Moriarty那条灵活的舌头搅浑了他的大脑，在彼此的唾液交换中，意乱情迷。

 

不知道Moriarty从哪里拿出来的润滑剂，冰凉的感觉随着手指的开拓在肠道蔓延开来。这种异物入侵的感觉并不好受，尤其是那个地方从未有人去探索过，Sherlock默默地揪紧了床单。

Moriarty察觉到了他的异样，手上的动作轻了几分。没有人讲话——或许没有什么话可以讲，只听得彼此带着欲望的呼吸。

渐渐地，肠道变得越来越柔软，后穴的伸缩力度也越来越大，情欲从尾椎开始向四肢百骸蔓延，像是一把火焰在体内燃烧，五脏俱焚。

手指抽出后，感觉到身体难耐的空虚，Sherlock伸手环上了Moriarty的脖子，沉默着给予暗示。

Moriarty看着那双清冷的眼睛带着不同寻常的情欲，微红的眼角显出几分媚意。

这是Sherlock Holmes。

他的宿敌。

 

硕大的阴茎一点一点地侵占肠道，慢慢地碾过每一寸褶皱，带着不容拒绝的强势。Sherlock放松着身体接受着这种另类的征服，激起的情欲宛如醉酒般模糊神智。

“你说，这算不算你输了？”Moriarty低低地在他耳边说道。

Sherlock抿住了嘴唇，一言不发。

这是一场激烈的性事，也是一场安静的性事。

克制的侦探，放肆的反派。

 

当前列腺被反复碾磨，欲望终于控制不住地释放，瞬间收缩的后穴也将Moriarty攀上快感的巅峰。

Moriarty静静地躺在Sherlock边上，感受着充盈的内啡肽。这是第一次，也是最后一次。

这只是一次荷尔蒙导致的放纵，无关乎情爱。

再多的苯基乙胺没有后叶加压素也无法永恒。

 

Sherlock醒来时感觉好像做了一场梦，没有任何痕迹证明他曾与Moriarty有过一次荒唐的性爱。

直到他在枕头下发现一张小卡片。

“Will you miss me in the future ？”

侦探一向面无表情的脸上泛起淡淡的笑意，“James。”

 

THE END

 

注

爱情荷尔蒙成分

1、phenyl ethylamine（苯基乙胺）：一见钟情或日久生情，那种“来电”的感觉就是此激素的杰作。神经系统调节其分泌水平，其实是一种兴奋剂，让人感到极度兴奋、有精力、有信心和勇气， make you like loving。颜面发红、瞳孔放大。

2、dopamine（多巴胺）：能产生很欢欣的感觉，它刺激oxytocin（后叶催产素）的分泌，拥抱时那种安全感和满足感与其密不可分。

3、noripinephrine（去甲肾上腺素）：血管收缩和神经传导，会引起血压、心跳、血糖升高。

当你体内充满这些物质时，也正是你意乱情迷之时。

4、endorphin（内啡呔）：轰轰烈烈之后，那种安逸、温暖、亲密、平静的感觉。

有些人就是没有办法得到充足的内啡呔使自己安静下来。

5、vasospressin（后叶加压素）就是控制忠诚的关键。把感情变成永恒.

 

 


End file.
